1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a sectional warping machine with a height adjustable cross reed for the formation of yarn crossings. The invention further concerns a method of operation of a machine of this type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has already been acknowledged for a long time that, for the formation of yarn crossings, the yarn warp is held in the region of the cross reed with the aid of guide rods in principle in a common plane. Through upwards or downwards displacement of the cross reed, individual yarns can at the same time be disengaged from this plane, whereby a shed is formed for the insertion of a leasing element. This kind of device is, for example described in DE-C-25 44 445. Also in the case of yarn breakage, it is appropriate if the yarn warp is brought together at a common level, not only because the breakage point is more easily recognisable, but also because it is more accessible for the necessary repair work. This position for the re-threading of broken yarns is depicted, for example, in CH-A-370 363.
The producing of a yarn crossing is, with conventional devices, undertaken manually by the operator in individual steps. This is not only very time consuming, but it requires a high level of concentration since the most varied yarn crossings can be formed with the same device in the most varied sequences. Manipulation errors can therefore easily occur, which can later cause considerable problems in the creation of warps. Recently, the insertion of a leasing element for the formation of a yarn crossing has been automated, which increases the risk of manipulation errors if the operator must actuate the cross reed and/or the guide rods manually.